Samson Trueblood
|occupation = |title = |residence = |allegiance = |affiliation = |parabatai = Jonathan Branwell |partner = |children = |parents = (father) Unnamed Mundane (mother) |siblings = Elizabeth Henley (sister) |family = (aunt) (cousin) (cousin) † (cousin) |gender = Male |hair color = Dark Brown |eye color = Hazel |skin color = |features = |height = 5'10" |series = The Catastrophic Creations |onlychapter = |firstchapter = |lastchapter = |chaptermention = |gallery = }} Samson Trueblood is a and a ward of the . Biography Samson is a child of , a former Shadowhunter, and an unnamed mundane woman. He was raised by his parents aware of the as they knew that he would be Sighted and they believed that he, along with his siblings, should be told just what it was that they saw. Samson has stated that when his father first spoke to him about Shadowhunters, following the first time he was asked to join them at the age of six, he admitted that he found himself fascinated with the demon-hunters and likened them to the noble warriors from the stories his mother had read to him and his siblings. At the age of twelve, when he was once again asked to join their ranks, Samson hesitantly accepted the offer as he knew such a decision would bar him from seeing his family ever again. However, as his father had informed him that he had a Shadowhunter aunt named Maryse, he somehow managed to be placed in the New York Institute where he trained alongside his older cousins and . Personality Physical Description Described as having a lean build with a thin layer of muscles cording his arms and legs, Sam's appearance reflects the relative newness of his Shadowhunter training. It has been noted by that he inherited the majority of his appearance from his father, mainly his broad shoulders as well as his hair and the color and shape of his hazel eyes. However, some traits he seemingly inherited from his mundane mother are his full lips, dark eyelashes, and the gentle curve of his jawline. He also has a myriad of silver scars on his body from the application of runes onto his skin. Abilities *'Angel Blood': All Shadowhunters have some of the angel Raziel's blood in their veins, giving them the ability to survive the otherwise fatal application of on their skin, as well as the power to perform tasks unavailable to other species, such as using seraph blades. *' ': Sam has had several Marks placed on his skin, giving varied effects. *'Superhuman Physiology': Being Nephilim, Sam has physical abilities superior to . This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. *'Guitarist': Samson started playing the guitar a couple years before joining the Shadowhunters. It is something he still likes to spend time doing, especially with Simon. Possessions Paraphernalia *' ': Like many Shadowhunters, Sam has used a stele to place Marks on both his own skin and the skin of his comrades. *'Sensor': A tool that is used to detect demonic activity in the area. Weapons *' ': Like many Shadowhunters, Sam has utilized seraph blades in battle. Relationships Etymology *His given name roughly means "The Sun's beloved". *While living as a mundane, Samson and the rest of his family used his mother's surname as his father wished to rid himself of his former name. After deciding to join the Shadowhunters, Samson resumes his father's former Shadowhunter name. *If Samson had a flower card, his flower would be oats as it has the meaning "the witching soul of music." Trivia *He has the same middle name as his , Jonathan Branwell. Category:Characters Category:Kameko (characters) Category:The Catastrophic Creations (characters) Category:Shadowhunters